nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NOBODY/Video module on the Nitrome Wiki
So here I am just clicking Random Page, I stumble upon Repair Men. Nothing unusual, I scroll down. I see the "Related Videos" module. Thoughts of wanting to disable this function race through my mind. I check the Community Wiki, nothing there to disable it. I check Wiki Labs - nope, no "disable" button here. Wikia putting up new features One thing I don't like is Wikia putting new features across a whole bunch of wikis, with no way to disable it (I at first thought Wikia put this new feature up, but it turns out it may have been requested by another user). You all remember the "What Video Game's are being released this week module" - right? Probably none of you remember it (oh how it was short lived) - I do. Mario, Metal Gear Solid, and Need for Speed have nothing to do with the Nitrome Wiki - so why did we have this module? It was probably in beta stages. Now we have come to Related Videos - several wikis have used this, but I don't want to use it. I was about to go and request for this feature to be removed, but I thought I should first get community consent. Now, it is time for me to express why I don't like this feature. Why I don't like this new feature The reason I want to remove this feature is because anyone can add a video, and this video will be shown globally across the Nitrome Wiki. Anyone who does not like the Nitrome Wiki can now crush us with this video module. "Add a video" - this button allows you to add any video to the Nitrome Wiki, for it to be displayed globally. This module can also be used sneakily. One can create a video that looks authentically Nitrome related, then be swearing or doing something along those lines in the background of the video. Although this may seem similar to the image rail shooter, it is likely an obscene video will probably be more graphic/obscene than an obscene image. And another question: do we really need it? The module says related videos, which is kind of a lie seeing as those videos will probably only relate to one article, and thus, if you are on any other article, how will those videos be related? Another problem: what if people begin using it to advertise their own Youtube channel/videos? One person could easily fill up 3-4 pages with their videos. As the Nitrome Wiki gets lots of views, people will probably view their videos. It is because of these reasons that I want to disable this new feature. If everyone is fine, I would like to request to Wikia that they disable this new feature. Suggestions for new rules And also (I don't direct this at any one users, a comment below gave me an idea), could we pass a rule that if one plans on enabling a feature that effects the entire community, that they have to get approval from the community (a feature defined as something that can be turned on/off), and chat cannot be used for getting approval, it must be done in a blog/forum, something that records content and enabled that the content can always be viewed. And also, if we keep this feature, shouldn't we put up a rule stating "You can only upload videos relating to Nitrome"? Because some un-Nitrome related content appeared at the top of the category, and it seems a bit strange how this wiki is about Nitrome and yet we have videos unrelated to Nitrome at the top of the category. Category:Blog posts